


it's like the sun came out and the day is clear

by foxandreil



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, First Love, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Shot, The Maze Runner - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform, not gonna add too many tags bc spoiler alert!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxandreil/pseuds/foxandreil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never actually saw how beautiful his friend was until now. </p><p>read this fic while listening to start of time by gabrielle aplin</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's like the sun came out and the day is clear

Thomas was sitting on his quite big king size bed with his best friend, Newt. Both 18 years old and trying to survive their last year of high school. They were best friends since kindergarten inseparable since. Newt lived in London and moved with his family to the suburbs of California and luckily across the street from Thomas' family house. It was a big change for him moving from a big city but got adjusted just fine.

Thomas was seated against the light coming from his window. As he looked up from his chemistry text book he saw Newt sitting there fiddling with the pages and furrowing his eyebrows like he always did while concentrating on a task. Or when Thomas had this really bad idea but trying to convince him to do it anyway. 

But now he actually saw Newt.

He was glowing with the light of the sunset falling on his blonde messy hair. The way his eyes were even more expressive and the shadowing it caused to his jaw line. His tall lean frame even more noticeable.

 

He never actually saw how beautiful his friend was until now. 

 

And in a way that feeling suddenly hit him but at the same time it was like he found peace in himself. Thomas was so lucky to have Newt as his friend. Nothing ever came between them. Maybe though that could all change. But that was a possibility he couldn't even think about. How big were the odds that Newt saw him in the same way that Thomas just did? Right? Right. 

Thomas' gaze lowered from Newt's angelic face to his hands. And that's when he noticed this feeling was more than real. He wondered how Newt's veiny hands with long slim fingers would fit in his own hands. How they would feel like tracing random patterns on his body. Ofcourse Newt touched Thomas and vice versa but that was in a best friends kind of way. His body was itching to touch Newt's and let his be touched. The feeling was magnetic and almost overwhelming all of his senses. He felt his body moving closer to do probably something he'll regret later.

"Tommy are you alright?!" Newt asked Thomas with furrowed brows. How adorable. In his mind he reached out to smooth out the wrinkles on his forehead and trace the lines of his eyebrows.

"Yeah just spacing out because of the homework ya know?" And he wondered if Newt would believe his obvious lame lie. But Newt didn't even know what was going on with him in the first place.

"Bloody homework indeed." He smiled and resumed reading his text book with a smile etching his face.

Thomas was always glad that Newt never lost his accent or British vocabulary. It was typical him or else it just wouldn't feel right. Not to Thomas anyway. He had never felt this close to someone in his life. He dated T. for a couple of months last year. She was pretty even beautiful to others probably but it was never more than that. He couldn't even remember the day or moment they started talking. Thomas didn't really invest enough time or anything else into them. Which was sad come to think of it. And now while looking at Newt he understood why. 

Why he wasn't that attracted to T. in the first place. 

Why he didn't invest everything he had in their relationship. 

Why there was this feeling during the time they dated that this wasn't it. It wasn't enough and it would never be enough.

It was because of Newt. He realized that nobody could ever compete to what he had with Newt. What he felt for him. Newt was enough. He smiled at that thought. Even though he would never have him all for himself. All of Newt. He was still happy and at peace with these feelings though. The next best thing was being his best friend.

Thomas checked if Newt noticed him again. Honest to God he couldn't even help it. Simply not being able to turn these sudden feelings off for Newt. Maybe deep down he had always felt this way and never realized it. Until now that is. Back to the present Thomas quietly turned around to grab hold of a small pillow. Just to cause some mischief you know? While double checking if Newt noticed something and was apparently still busy trying to deconstruct his Math text book with his slim and long pale fingers. And yes Thomas totally has something for his hands. With a determined smirk on his face he threw the thing full force towards Newt.

"Hmph." Newt made a muffled sound as the pillow collided with his face. "Tommy you honestly just didn't!"

And oh yes he did and couldn't hide the smile on his face. That is because Newt was also returning the smile. In a predatory way and Thomas just knew he would get payback. Big time. But it was as if he was hesitating no probably contemplating what he would do to get back at Thomas.

"What are you waiting for huh?!" Thomas challenged Newt.

He wanted that Newt got back at him. Their little one on one's in the safe haven of his bedroom were so important to him. And Thomas just knew they were as important to Newt. The one place where they could act like 5 year olds. No judgment coming from anyone. One of the arguments Teresa said well basically screamed at him during their breakup was this:

"I always come second! I'm your freaking girlfriend and it's like I always end up second with you!"

And that was that for Thomas. Deep down he knew she was right but at the same time he didn't like anyone talking to him in that way at all. Also the 'being second place' part. That wasn't really clear to him at that time. Now he knew. He just freaking realized while looking at Newt. Newt is his first place. Number one. Nothing or nobody would even have the chance to come between them. This is how he felt. And it was a pretty damn good feeling. Suddenly he was hit by a pillow.

"Is that all you've got Newton?!" Because frankly that wasn't all that Newt got and Thomas knew that.

"What. Are. You. Waiting. For." Thomas repeated.

That was when Newt suddenly surged towards Thomas. Like really unexpected. He didn't see it coming at all because Newt didn't get into a 'physical fight' first. As he pulled Thomas towards him holding him by his wrists to shove him on the mattress, head landing on pillows instead of the headboard. Smart move.

"Nothin' much to say now huh Edison?" 

He smiled as he looked down at Thomas and panting a bit, releasing his wrists. Like he was almost pleading for a reaction out of him. Honestly Thomas could stay in this position for a while. With Newt sitting on top of him. He imagined the sight as if it would be a picture of the two of them and it made him feel all warm and fuzzy. God he was so into deep but it was such a clear vivid image in his head.

Newt was getting edgy though. Using his last name because he did that only when he was either seriously annoyed or just in a playful manner. Thomas hoped it was the latter. No he actually knew it because Newt was smiling at him. These feelings surely made him a bit more unsure around Newt. There was no need to for it. This was the same Newt. It was only himself that changed. His feelings that have changed.

Just as he was about to reply Thomas changed his mind. Why not return the unexpected turn of events? He could pull a move like that on Newt as well. 

As fast as lightning or trying to be as fast as lightning Thomas gripped Newt tightly by his shoulders to flip them over. To his satisfaction he surprised Newt there. Seeing a glimpse of fear and maybe anticipation in his eyes. 

Now Thomas was on top, hearing an angel choir in his head, as he looked at Newt's face. Pinning him down between his body and the bed at Newt's both wrists. He was a bit flustered. And laughing. Turning his head in the pillows. His laugh was the most beautiful sound Thomas would ever hear in his life. Newt laughing because of him. That felt pretty damn amazing. Thomas smiled because of it. Waking up from his daydream he looked at Newt who was now staring back at him. But Newt had a vulnerable expression in his deep dark brown eyes.

For a moment it was like the world stopped turning. Thomas suddenly knew what that expression meant. And without thinking straight he reached out with his right hand while the other was almost tightening around Newt's wrist as a plea to don't move away. And he didn't. That gave Thomas enough confidence to reach out to Newt's face brushing that one strand of hair. Moving his hand over the fair skin of his face. Smoothing down the hairs of his eyebrows gently and tracing the outlines of his sharp jaw.

Thomas looked into Newt's eyes while touching that gorgeous face with his fingertips. But Newt didn't seem to mind this. Even having a little smile. Thomas ended his journey holding his chin between his thumb and index finger. He couldn't help himself but flicker his eyes at the slightly parted lips. As he glanced upwards he saw Newt blinking. It was as if it was in slow motion. Like that moment in a movie before everything explodes there is this peaceful moment. A calm before the storm. To Thomas it exactly felt like this when Newt opened his eyes again to connect their stares. 

"What are you waiting for huh?" Newt recited Thomas almost in a whisper. Breathing out the words with caution. So quiet. But the words were ringing in his ears.

For a second Thomas was already coming up with a sarcastic remark but his Newt didn't deserve that. If he read the signs all right he wants this as much as himself. And it's a glorious feeling. For once maybe his actions were louder and wiser than words. 

As he searched Newt's face with his own Thomas slowly released Newt's wrists. Placing one hand next to his face and the other cupping his jaw. Stroking it in a feathery light way Thomas felt Newt's shiver. Their bodies were aligned. He could feel their heartbeats joining each other. The whole time they kept staring at each other. Breaths ragged. 

And that was when Thomas dove in. Literally pouring everything he had in that kiss. He gave himself to Newt while their lips moved against one another. As two pieces of a completed puzzle. Newt's hands flew upwards tightening Thomas' brown shaggy locks in an almost death grip. Like he was afraid if he were to let go Thomas would disappear. But he didn't mind. He reveled that feeling. Seconds turned into minutes and it felt like minutes turned into hours. But Thomas refused to let go of Newt's taste.

Newt's breath.

Newt's mouth. 

Newt's everything.

The kiss intensified as they both deepened it. Thomas not knowing who granted entrance to whom first. Their tongues battling for dominance and their mouths drinking each other's air. Almost fainting because Thomas was getting out of air. But he didn't care. It was all he needed right now. Forget about breathing. Newt was his new oxygen. 

For a few moments Newt drew back. A puff of breath escaping his mouth tickling Thomas' skin and letting go of his hair. His lips plump and red swollen from their kiss. Opening his eyes he sighed in contentment. Thomas placed both of his elbows on the mattress lying right on top of Newt carefully. And placing his hands in Newt's soft hair pulling strands and admiring the different shades of blonde. Up close it was even more mesmerizing. It felt like silk slipping through his fingers. Newt coughed a bit.

"Are you okay?" Thomas asked still admiring his hair.

Newt placed his hand on Thomas' cheek caressing it to get his attention.

"I am more than bloody okay Tommy..." Biting his lip he continued. "Finally."

 

And Thomas never saw how beautiful his Newt was until now right before they brushed their lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> for anna
> 
> thank you for being my friend


End file.
